


A Night of Terror and an Apologetic Breakfast

by WintersLoneWolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is very sorry, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: There’s a chuckle in response and a joyfully muttered, “You’re so fun to mess with.”It appeared as though Ahsoka had taken mercy on her for the Togruta didn’t make any moves. Now, she would be able to visit the sleep world in peace.





	A Night of Terror and an Apologetic Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write for a couple of fics I used to have on here. You may have all noticed that I am on a roll lately.

When Riyo had gone to bed for the night, she had expected to get a good-night’s sleep—not have to experience the scare of her life during it. She did, after all, have a Senate meeting that was going to take place in the morning. 

Feeling a sudden chill (even though Pantorans were used to cold climates), she curled into Ahsoka some more. In response, Ahsoka slightly tightened her arm around Riyo’s back. It had already been a couple hours, and Riyo was giving up hope on being able to fall asleep. Luckily for Ahsoka, she was able to gain unconsciousness quickly. To Riyo, it felt like Ahsoka was unconsciously rubbing it in. 

She twisted around in her partner’s arms in a last resort to try and gain unconsciousness, but soon took to looking out through the window and at Coruscant’s never-ending speeder lanes. While she watched the blurring of speeder traffic, she felt her skin begin to crawl. Reaching under the covers, she brushed off the sensation, concluding that it only had to be a sensation, and nothing else. Satisfied, she retracted her hand and pulled the covers up to her chin. 

She would lie there in silence, for the most part, having already given up on sleep, and would listen to Ahsoka’s even breathing, accompanied by a soft snore, and the hum of speeders as they raced by. 

Again, the sensation of her skin crawling was back in full force. Deciding that this wasn’t just some minor coincidence, she shrugged out of Ahsoka’s embrace and flicked on the bedside lamp, residing on the nightstand. Reaching out with a hand, she partially flipped back the covers and to her horror, there sat a large spider. 

She let out a bloodcurdling scream; she might have woken up half of the building, but she didn’t give a crap at the moment. She had a terrifying problem here. Next to her, Ahsoka was up in an instant, one lightsaber in hand, but didn’t move to ignite it. 

“What?!” Ahsoka demanded. 

Unable to formulate coherent thoughts whilst being consumed by fear, Riyo gestured wildly to the spot where the spider resided and let Ahsoka fill in the gaps for herself. Understanding dawns on Ahsoka’s features and she reaches out a hand, letting the little monster crawl onto it. Ahsoka smirks and sticks her hand towards Riyo. 

“Look at this cute little guy,” Ahsoka says. 

“’Soka. Get rid of that thing, please,” Riyo warns. 

Ahsoka doesn’t move and Riyo’s response is to crawl out of bed, bringing the covers with her, and fixes her partner with a disgusted look. 

“Alright,” Ahsoka relents and takes her little spider friend as she gently pets it with the pad of her finger, and coos to it. Once, Ahsoka is out of view, Riyo starts putting the bed back together. Riyo couldn’t understand why Ahsoka liked the little demons. They were scary, fast, and disgusting. She really hoped that Ahsoka would have mercy on her and get rid of the spider and not keep it. 

Ahsoka walks back in the room just as Riyo is finishing up fixing the bed. They settle into their earlier positions, both of them nestling under the covers, with Ahsoka curling her arm around Riyo once more. 

“Thank you for getting rid of that spider,” Riyo commented. 

“Of course,” Ahsoka replied, kissing Riyo’s shoulder. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Riyo just had to make sure the spider was no more.

“You killed it, right?” 

There was a moment of silence before Ahsoka answered with, “Uh, no.” 

Sensing that the smaller woman was about to unleash fury on her, Ahsoka quickly reassured her that the spider was outside on a ledge. There was a high probability that it would fall to its doom if it wasn’t careful. Riyo reluctantly accepted Ahsoka’s claim and closed her eyes, hoping to at least get some form of rest in the slowly dying hours of the night. 

She was on the cusp of sleep when she felt the crawling and prickling sensation once again. Riyo knew this was not happening again. Riyo reached down and caught Ahsoka’s hand before she could make it any further.

“Asshole,” is grumbled into Ahsoka’s shirt, but there is no venom in the words. 

There’s a chuckle in response and a joyfully muttered, “You’re so fun to mess with.” 

It appeared as though Ahsoka had taken mercy on her for the Togruta didn’t make any moves. Now, she would be able to visit the sleep world in peace. 

Riyo was brought to the realm of reality when she could smell the cooking of bacon and the brewing of coffee. It smelled great, to be honest. Riyo rolled herself out of bed and looked at the chrono and noticed she had a couple of hours before she had to be at her meeting. As she ambled to the kitchen, she spotted Ahsoka, who was all dressed, with her back to the Senator. The former Jedi was busy scurrying around making her version of breakfast for that was all Ahsoka knew how to make. 

“How did you know to make breakfast?” Riyo asked.

Ahsoka cast a glance over her shoulder. “I can feel your presence in the Force.”

 _Oh, right,_ Riyo thought.

Ahsoka turned back to what she was doing. She placed the bacon onto a plate, finished pouring milk into the cereal, and poured some caf into a mug before placing it all on the small table with a flourish. 

Ahsoka looked at her and spread her arms out in a gesture of – look at the feast I have prepared you.

“The breakfast I have worked so hard on, is my apology for last night.”

It was impressive, really. Ahsoka pulled out a chair for her, and Riyo sat down. Ahsoka took her own seat and took her fair share of bacon so she could satisfy her carnivorous needs. Riyo just ate her cereal and bacon in peace. 

Ahsoka is in the middle of eating a piece of her bacon when she asks around a mouthful of bacon, “Am I forgiven?” 

Riyo contemplates it. She had to give credit to where credit was due, but at the same time she was actually low-key enjoying this.

“No. Not yet.” Riyo places her feet in Ahsoka’s lap beneath the little table. A white brow marking quirks up in intrigue and Riyo curls her toes into Ahsoka’s shirt. 

“You can make it up to me in another way.” There’s suggestion lacing the words. 

Ahsoka wipes her mouth with a napkin and rises from her seat, letting Riyo’s feet drop. Ahsoka walks over to her and leans down with one hand on the table and the other on the back of the chair and plants a kiss on her lips. 

“I would love to continue what you have in mind, but you should probably finish your breakfast and get ready for your meeting.”

Riyo looks at Ahsoka, a slight pout on her face. Ahsoka kisses her nose in apology before leaving. Riyo is then left by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, comment or whatever please! It makes me feel appreciated. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
